Different
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: For generations and generations, The Weasleys had been placed in Gryffindor. Until Ivy Weasley is placed in Slytherin. From what her siblings told her she thinks Slytherin is ’evil’ but she learns from Kristina and Arul it's not that bad and with the help from her friends Conroy, Arul, Blair, Iris they may just make their 1st year!
1. A New Beginning

Ivy Weasley looked out the window. She was in a compartment all by herself. The compartment with her siblings in it was full. She sighed. All of her family expected her to be in Gryffindor like the rest of them. But she was scared of what would happen if she wasn't on Gryffindor.

She was almost so distracted by this she didn't notice a person standing in the compartment doors.

"Hello?" The girl asked she had long blond hair.

Ivy suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine." Ivy replied.

"May I sit here?" She asked. Ivy nodded in response.

"I'm Blair Malfoy." She said.

Malfoy. Ivy realized the last name. Her siblings told her all about it. The drama Draco Malfoy put them through. But something was different about this Malfoy. She seems kind and nervous.

"I'm Ivy Weasley."

Ivy knew Blair realized he last name too.

"Yes. I know our sibling's rivalries." Ivy spoke.

"Yeah...Sorry about my brother." Blair asked.

"That's okay. Sorry about my siblings." Ivy said.

"Well, why don't we be friends? It won't matter what house was gonna be in. We can try and end this whole rivalry between our families." Blair explained.

"Why not?" Ivy smiled as she and Blair shook hands.

The compartment doors then opened again. A tall girl and a boy were there this time.

"May me and my brother sit here?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Ivy said.

"Thank you." The girl said.

Ivy realized she was wearing Slytherin and she wore a green uniform with a badge that said "**Pefrect**" on it.

"I'm Kristina Smith. My 5th year. Prefect of Slytherin." She said.

"My brother Conroy here is in his 1st year as well."

Conroy waved to the two. He obviously looked embarrassed.

"I'm Blair Malfoy." Spoke Blair.

"I'm Ivy."

"Nice to meet you too." Blair smiled.

"**PAIGE WILLER!**" A voice screamed on the Hogwarts express making the four jump.

A Blue Jay zoomed by and a boy who looked like he was in 5th year followed.

"Why is he chasing a bird?" Spoke Conroy.

"Maybe it's an Animagus." Kristina replied.

'Animagus' a word Ivy didn't recognize and by the looks of Blair's and Conroy's face, it looked like they didn't know either. Ivy just stayed quiet so she didn't sound stupid asking.

q

The train finally stopped late in the evening at what looked like Hogwarts.

Everyone was getting out at once so it as hard for Ivy to stay together with Blair, Conroy, Kristina.

Ivy and the other 1st years had to go on boats. Eventually, they were inside the school and Ivy was amazed.

After McGonagall's speech. It was the sorting ceremony.

"Iris Abe!"

A girl with short brown hair in two buns when up she looked nervous and happy.

The sorting hat sat there for a moment. Confused whether to put the girl in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor!" It finally said.

Next, it was Conroy.

"Ravenclaw!" It said and he went to sit down.

Next was Blair Malfoy.

"Hufflepuff!" It said.

Blair looked surprised but happily sat down at Hufflepuff.

"Paige Willer!" It said.

A girl walked up. Ivy recognized the name from when they were on the Hogwarts Express.

"Ravenclaw!" It said.

"Arul Abe!"

"Slytherin"

Finally, it was Ivy's turn.

"Ivy Weasley!"

Ivy walked up she sat on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Another Weasley? But something seems different..."

"Slytherin!" It said.

In a matter of seconds, Ivy's whole life at Hogwarts fell apart. She felt her self falling. She had collapsed.


	2. NOT A UPDATE IMPORTANT

Before I start this post please go to the Fanfiction Help Fourm Desk and read the post called "Warning."

Be careful. This person is known for being on Invader Zim Category and blaming others. I got a story from a guest and is guessing it's them.

Be careful. They may be in this category. Be safe and be careful.

Remember. They will try to frame registered users. Don't trust whoever this person is and make a alt account in case.


	3. First Day

Ivy Weasley woke up in the Health Bay. She was on a bed. On a chair next to the bed was Blair and on another chair was Kristina.

"She's awake." Kristina spoke.

"Ivy!" Blair said she sounded upset

"Are you okay? I was worried!" She cried

"I'm fine, Blair. Relax." Ivy smiled.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Kristina said as she got up to get her.

After Madam Pomfrey was done worrying over Ivy they all left the Health Bay.

"You have been knocked out since this morning." Kristina spoke.

"You didn't get your schedule so here it is." Kristina said as she handed Ivy a paper with all her classes on it.

"Thanks." Ivy smiled.

Ivy looked at her schedule.

**Ivy Hermione Weasley's Schedule:**

**Potions **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Charms**

**Lunch**

**Care For Magical Creatures**

**Astronomy**

**Flying**

"You were knocked out during Potions so you go to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Because the three of us have that class at the same time I'll show you where it is." Kristina said as she led them to the DADA Classroom.

As soon as Ivy entered she got all kinds of looks. She could only guess it was because she fainted during The Sorting Ceremony.

"Hello there!" The teacher said.

"I'm Professor Chestnut." The teacher smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey already told me you lot would late so go ahead and take your seats. You're excused." She smiled.

"Anyway class today we will be learning Protego for 1st years and Patronus Charms for 5th years. You can sit this one out Kristina since you already know it." Professor Chestnut said.

"Teacher's pet." Ivy heard the person in front of her say.

"I know right? Her Patronus isn't even that cool. It's just a Rabbit." Said A Person next to Ivy.

"Hey cut it out. She's not a teacher's pet and she's still better then you if she already learned the Patronus charm and you haven't." A Hufflepuff who looked like they were in their 5th year said.

Ivy saw they had a **Prefect badge like Kristina.**

"I'll have house Points removed if you do it again." The Hufflepuff prefect threatened and that made one of the people be quiet and the other mumble 'Mudblood'.

"May I use the restroom?" Spoke Kristina.

"Go ahead." Professor Chestnut said.

Kristina had stepped out for a second and the class was silent.

"**Expecto Patronum!**" A voice yelled. Probably Kristina's.

The voice was so loud it made so students jump and Professor Chestnut rushed out to help Kristina calm down.

"Crybaby!" A voice laughed. It was the same person in front of Ivy.

"That's it! Detention with Professor Chestnut!" The Huffepuff prefrect snapped.

The student sighed. Before storming out.

"Anyone else wishes to gossip?" The Hufflepuff prefect said.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought."

After the bell rung, Ivy hurried to Charms. Sadly Blair had Potions at that time.

Ivy had Charms with Ravenclaws. She saw Conroy. Ivy wasn't sure if Conroy saw her or what but she just sat down in a random seat.

Next to Ivy was a girl who looked serious. She wore a Ravenclaw uniform and looked annoyed.

Next to the girl as another Ravenclaw with short brown hair.

"This class is gonna be easy." She bragged. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair.

"I bet your gonna be the best girl in class." She smiled creepily.

"Settle down. Settle down. Class is now in session." Spoke Professor Flitwick.

"Today you will learn Lumos. [Insert explanation here] Good luck!"

And with that Ivy got off to work. She got out her wand.

"Lumos!" She said and her wand lit up with a bright light.

"Big deal. I can do that too." The girl next to her said.

"Yeah! Tia is much better at spells then you. She already knows stuff like Incendio and Protego and Nox." The girl who was next to Tia said.

"I don't really care if you can do it though. I just did it cause were suppose to do it." Ivy said.

"Good job Tia and Ivy!" Flitwick said.

"Thank you." Ivy said.

"Hmph." Tia said.

After class Ivy headed to Lunch where she sat with Blair.

"How were potions?" Ivy asked.

"Great! Professor Slughorn said anyone who could mix a perfect Polyjuice Potion would get a Fixing Felics! I got it!" Blair smiled.

"Aren't Polyjuice potions banned at Hogwarts? Why would Professor Slughorn out of all people need one? He could make it himself!" Ivy said.

"He did tell us to keep it a secret." Blair said.

"I have no use for it though. Would you like it?" She asked.

"No thtable Maybe Conroy might want it?" I've asked.

"I'll ask him!" Blair smiled as she headed over to the Ravencla table. But was pushed down by a girl.

Ivy rushed over to help Blair. It wasn't just any girl. It was Tia.

"Go back to your own table." Tia snapped.

"Especially you Mudblood." Her friend said as she pointed to Ivy.

"Hey leave them alone. They haven't done anything to hurt you." Conroy snapped as He, Ivy, Blair walked backed to the Hufflepuff table.

"Sorry about them. Tia and her friend can be quite irritating." Conroy said.

"I know what you mean. Her friend bragged about how she knows all these spells." Ivy said.

"I wish she didn't push me though." Blair frowned.

After Lunch, Ivy's afternoon classes when quickly.

Care Of Magical Creatures was fun but Astronomy was boring. Flying was tough since she almost fell over the broom when someone accidentally bumped into her.

Luckily the person who bumped into her decision to help her with flying so it wasn't all bad.

She when back to her common room some students crowded an area. Too tired to wonder what was going on she simply just headed back to the girl's dormitory.


End file.
